Dark Harss (old)
"The names Harss, Dark Harss. But you can call me Dark" Dark Harss is the current host of the Death element. Appearance Dark is a white 18 year old male standing at 6'0". He has blue eyes and medium length black hair.He wears a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and long black pants. He wears black gloves on both hands and has black boots on his feet. He also wears a blue scarf around his neck because of the cold weather. His clothing is based off of Adam from the show RWBY, just a different color scheme and no rose emblems. His hair is nice and combed when wearing this outfit, as he claims it goes better with the clothing. Personality Dark's main personality as well as his character's personality that he plays while in hiding are listed below. Dark Dark's personality is a bit complicated. At times he is nice, funny, and charismatic. At other times, say, if he is in an argument, he can be cruel. He is also a sarcastic ass. Wes Ireland Wes is a character that Dark made and acts like while he is in hiding. While under the name Wes, Dark acts differently then he does when being himself. He acts like a gentlemen, being kind and helping others. While acting as Wes, Dark will turn his eyes red using his powers and will talk with a light British Accent. Relationships Note: This is Dark talking, so personal pronouns apply. Alicia Harss She was recently killed. I'm going to find out more about her death before I start blaming the Swordsmen. Max Crowcross He's pretty good in a fight. Alexis Crowcross She's a good friend. No hard feelings after the breakup, I think. On my end at least. Jitx Moonseer Don't like him. I would state why, but you know the saying, don't speak I'll if the dead. Momo Tweedsley She isn't half bad. I don't really care if she can read my mind, there is nothing really deep in there that I don't want people knowing. Daniel A. Goodguy He tried to kill me! I will never forgive him. As long as I live, he is as good as dead. Midnight He is my cat. I sometimes forget about him from time to time, mostly because he is never in the place I think he is. Sylvan Hectus He is at times helpful. Other then that, I don't like him much. But he is pretty powerful. Christa Johnathon I helped her twice. Once when she was kidnapped, and another when she was under fear toxin. Liam Jordan He likes to stalk my cousin, and I heard that he attacked her. I don't like him very much. Mira Taer She saved my life by making sure I didn't bleed to death. I'd consider her a friend, though I don't know how she sees me. Falaos Johnathon He verbally accused my cousin for defending herself. I don't know what happened between them, but I am on her side. Hugh Brown He's... interesting. Not sure he is good in a fight though. Or, anything. Jura Anderson She was one of my childhood friends. Well, actually, my only childhood friend. I haven't seen her in awhile. She's probably still in Harknest. Will'O'Wisp Haze He bandaged my leg, so he is automatically better then Jitx. Strengths Dark has two main strengths that give him an edge in battle. They are listed below Speed "Keep up, cuz!" ~Dark to Alicia when running through Harknest Dark is a pretty fast individual, able to outrun many in a foot race. In battle, he can get more swings at his opponent. Reaction Time "Hands off" ~Dark when first meeting a 'drunk' Daniel Dark is very agile, able to dodge and block attacks with ease. Combine this with his speed, and you will have a tough time getting a hit on him. Weaknesses Though Dark has his strengths, he also has his weaknesses. They are listed below. Damage "Ahh! it hurts!" ~Dark after tripping and scraping his knee To keep his speed up, Dark wears little armor, making him weak against physical attacks. Non-Blade Weapons "Yeah, but swords are cooler!" ~Dark to one of Alicia's friends Dark is complete garbage at using anything that is not a blade. If he is given an Axe, Bow, Spear, or any other weapon that is not a blade, he will most likely pawn it off for money. Aquaphobia "Help! I'm drowning!" ~Dark after swimming for the first time Dark has a fear of deep water. He gets anxious around rivers, lakes, seas, and oceans. This is because he almost drowned in the river near Harknest as a kid. Skills Dark has a variety of different skills. They are listed below. Swordplay "Can you teach me how to do that?" ~Dark to Alicia Dark has two Sword Styles. They are listed below Dark's Style Dark's personal style of swordplay combines his speed and his reaction time for fast swings and slices while also having quick and effective blocks and dodges. Rebecca's Style Dark will sometimes combine Rebecca's style into his own to make his attacks more unpredictable. He may even sometimes completely switch to Rebecca's style to throw off his opponent, but he won't do this very often as he hasn't fully mastered Rebecca's style. Pickpocketing "Steal from the rich and give to the me" ~Dark, to himself Dark is a master in the art of pickpocketing. He learned how to pickpocket when he was six, as he wasn't getting enough money to sustain himself from begging. Stealth "What? Did I scare you?" ~Dark, sneaking up on his cousin Dark happens to be a pretty stealthy individual, preferring to take a quiet approach to a situation rather then rushing into things. This also leads to startling people as people don't usually hear him coming. Acting "Starring, the one and only, Dark Harss!" ~Dark, opening one of his plays. Dark is a pretty good actor. He acquired this through putting on one man plays for Alicia and her friends. This skill later came in handy when he went into hiding after having a bounty be put on his head. Weapons Self explanatory Eclipse "It's perfect!" ~Dark to Jura after receiving the Eclipse from the forgery The Eclipse is a sword made at the Harknest forgery based off the design of the Equinox. It has a blue tinted blade with a black hilt. The current owner is Daniel A. Goodguy, who stole it from Dark after he dropped Dark off a cliff. Equinox "Funny thing, I based my sword off of your sword" ~Dark to Rebecca The Equinox is Rebecca Harss's sword. Dark acquired it after being thrown off of the same cliff she was thrown off of. Powers Dark has so far Activated one of his powers. When a power is activated, Dark's eyes will become red and a red aura will surround him. Kill Pain There are two versions of kill pain listed below Himself "Was that supposed to hurt?" ~Dark Dark has the ability to 'kill' pain inflicted on him and others. Dark can activate this power when he wants, and it will make the target of the power no longer feel pain for as long as Dark keeps the power going or is consious. Dark isn't very skilled with this power, and only has the skill to have it be used on one person at a time. This means that if he were to be killing someone else's pain, he would not be able to use it to himself, or anyone else unless he stops using it on that person. Kill a Lesser Being "Damn!" ~Dark after killing Kard's bird when attempting to Enslave it Dark can kill lesser beings. This includes rats and birds and stuff. He learned this from Kard Harss while trying to enslave a bird. He failed to do so, killing the bird instead. Trivia *Dark is not the Darkness Elemental. **It would, however, be funny if he was. *Dark's appearance has changed about... 4-5 times. *Dark hates dogs. He prefers cats. **The reason for his hatred of dogs is because when he was thirteen, he was bitten by a wolf, and when he was fifteen, his cat was killed by a dog. *This is the third time AYFFR has used the name Dark in an RP. **Fifth overall. *Dark's outfit is based off the character Adam Taurus from RWBY. His sword is based off of Wilt and Blush, the weapon that Adam uses. **The difference between Eclipse and W&B is that Blush, the Sheathe, can be used to shoot out the sword and can be used as a gun whereas Eclipse's Sheathe can only be used to shoot out the sword. *Dark is the tallest Human Elemental and third Tallest Elemental overall. *Dark knows the Swordsmen Language despite not being a Swordsmen. **This is because Alicia taught it to him when he was young, saying that it could be their secret language. *A lot of people thought that Dark at one point had a wife. **This may have started when AYFFR said that Dark was going to meet up with his wife in Snowpoint. ***This was just a lie that AYFFR told to cover up the real bad thing that was going to happen to Dark. *Dark has his own Wikia Account! It is here *His fake name, Wes Ireland, is a combination of a name Zed made up for Rylarth and AYFFR's last name. *Dark used to put on one man plays for his cousin when he was younger. This furthered his acting skill. *Despite being friends with Jura for a couple of years, Dark was unable to recognize her when she saved her and Rylarth from the Swordsmen. **This is because she had dyed her hair. *As of Part LVIII, Dark is missing most of his left leg from his foot to below his knee. Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Death Category:Humans